Architectural glass coatings are utilized to control emissivity and for attenuating direct solar radiation. The emissivity of the coating governs the heat flow through the glass due to temperature differences between the inside and outside of the building. Architectural glass coatings have heretofore been provided for controlling these two properties. In addition, there have been attempts to provide architectural glass coatings which are relatively attractive in appearance. With architectural glass coatings heretofore provided, the coatings generally have a symmetric appearance, i.e., they have the same color on the outside of the building as they do on the inside. If they are reflective on the outside, they are also reflective to about the same degree on the inside. There have been a number of objectionable features to such coatings for architectural glass. They include the objection of being symmetric in appearance, being strongly colored and being highly reflective. They are limited in the range of colors they can produce because of their simplicity. In order to get better performance, namely more colors, asymmetry and different reflection levels it has previously been necessary to use more sophisticated coatings. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,359 and 3,679,291. The problem with these more sophisticated coatings is that in order to change one of the properties of the multilayer coating, it has been necessary to completely re-design the multi-layer coating. For example, five different coatings for architectural glass would require five distinct designs, each with its own set of materials, layers and production methods. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved coating architectural glass system and method.